Guests
In Mystic Messenger, it is considered part of the player's job to invite guests to come to the party. The guests' attendance will depend on the player's responses to their emails. Within the 10 days time period before the party, the player will have to answer each of them correctly three times before they will agree to attend. If you do not answer three times before you start the party, or you answer one question wrong, the guest will not attend. Note that the guest will only attend the party when there is a 'Confirmed' status at their email. Additionally, when the player selects the story option while viewing the guests' profiles, they will be able to earn one hourglass for each unlocked guest. Guest List Rui (@rui) A photographer from South Africa. V's friend. Email Responses: * It’s an extravagant and elegant party. * Olymbus X20 * I recommend the heavy professional Ganon camera. info He fell in love with a shirtless photo of Zen and began considering him his muse. Rumor says he owns Zen's fan page... Story Zen: I have a lot more female fans but Rui's one of my few male ones. He brings his gigantic camera to every one of my shows and takes photos. He's really good at it. Romance Novel Company (@romance) An average looking romance novel writer. Email responses: * Of course. * Your One and Only Top Star * Kiss! info Rumor says she unties her hair and transforms into something else when her imagination explodes. Story Jaehee: Most of the male protagonists in her romance novels seem to look like Zen. I was eager to hear about her next work. Thank you for inviting her. LoLoL Association (@lolol) When he's not gaming, he's an innocent lamb. Email responses: * Dia * Of course lol * Play LOLOL together. info He promotes sportsmanship despite his aggressive character in LoLoL. Story Yoosung: LOLOL has a bad reputation because of the few weird people, but everyone in the LOLOL Association is nice! They're like beasts in the game world, but innocent sheep in real life. The Cultured Citizens Association (@culture) The Cultured Citizens Association has fastidious requirements for joining. Email responses: * Borborry~ * It is Verragamo * Flower bed of pretty boys. info They are interested in handsome corporate heirs, and although they pretend not to, they chase after Director Jumin Han. Story Jumin: They call themselves cultured citizens, but they seem to be interested in young corporate heirs. But nothing bad will come out of being acquainted with them. Lady of Bracelets (@bracelet) The legendary lady who became a billionaire by selling bracelets. Email responses: * Don’t worry! * Lock U Up Silver Bracelet * Claw machines at the mall info However, she still has a timid personality from the outcomes of a traumatic childhood. Story 707: Jaehee's amazing. She's not exactly the person I was thinking about, but she seems fun, so yes!! Woman artists (@ArtWoman) The chairwoman that thinks everyone should be trained to become artists at the age of 3. Email responses: * Monet * The Louvre * Cantabile info They carry baguettes under their hats. Story Jaehee: I think I'll have to study an awful lot to converse with these people. But I truly admire their professionalism. Barista Association (@barista) A man who's strict when it comes to coffee. Email responses: * Arabic coffee * Drip brewing * Italian info He was once dumped on a blind date while explaining all the varieties of coffee beans. Story Jaehee: I drink coffee all the time, so I like him. I must ask for advice on how I can brew delicious coffee that will help me stay up all night. Modeling Agency Representative (@model) The representative of a model agency who is narcissistic. Email responses: * Of course * The chance to discover a gem * Your face reflecting off the eyes info Although he has retired, he frequently makes an appearance on runways and becomes the man of the hour. Story Jaehee: A model agency... I strongly feel that he is quite like Zen. The female guests might be in danger if they come. Oil Prince (@oil) A middle east Oil Prince who likes Korean TV shows. Email responses: * Fancy party! Lots of parking space! * Of course * Bald info He plans to study Korean and write his own Korean TV script. Story Jumin: Although his Korean is yet to be fluent, he is quite funny once you talk to him. You must have seen the true value of the Oil Prince as well. TOEIC (@toeic) Has a low TOEIC score, but never gives up and maintains a positive attitude. Email responses: * Everyone has small feet * Chinese * Nimtendo info He is proficient in languages other than English and Chinese. Story Yoosung: It comforts me to be around my companions. I'm going to study with them so that I get a perfect score! Youngest College Students (@education) A group of geniuses who are all the youngest person to be accepted in their colleges. Email responses: * There's this person named Jaehee... * games that give soda as a prize * it's because you're too smart info He's recently opened his eyes to the charms of older women, so he's trying hard to look cool. He romanticizes shaving. Story 707: Oh a genius... I have a pretty high IQ too! This will be a battle on who's smarter! Lady of the Work…baskets? (@niddle) The sewing expert who knows which string to use without even touching the fabric. Email responses: * Green * Long enough to do it with my eyes closed * Try to get a camel through a needle eye info Her relationship started when she helped out someone who was having trouble from a certain button falling out. Story Jumin: We have a very useful modern invention called the sewing machine. I must remember to ask her why she's adamant on using such an ineffective method. Drop the Beat (@tradition) They try very hard to produce records that can preserve and spread traditional music. Email responses: * whoopee beat the drums * Whoopee * oh my dear sun~~lay your dear passion on us. info His daily life consists of arguing with his brother who wants to become a rapper in the future. Story Jaehee: I heard it was extremely difficult exchanging emails with him. But at times, traditional music can being out more fun. Meteor Study Club (@Star) A club that loves and studies meteorites. Email responses: * Memories of my first kiss * I want to eat it * I have to make a wish info Her boyfriend asked her if she'd pick stars for him, and she told him the stars are actually more important than him. They're in a fight. Story Yoosung: Thanks for inviting the person I suggested! She'll come to the party and ask me to join again, but they are emotional people so I'm not too against it, hehe. People Affectionate Towards Cats (@catlovers) Completely drenched in the charm of cats, so they try to be more like them. Email responses: *Head meow! *Odd eye meow! *Crystal litter info They study the language of cats to better talk to them. Story 707: Meow!! So happy they are coming! Zen will hate it but Seven meowie loves it! LOLOL Guild Officer (@lololguilde) An office worker by day, LOLOL guildmaster by night. A gamer with a double life. Email responses: * Headset * Focus on balance * Blood dragon info He's pretending to be a beginner because his boss is tryinng to start LOLOL. Currently thinkng about wearing a mask when going to amateur competitions. Story Yoosung: Isn't the guildmaster really funny? It's fun how different he is at work and with us. I wonder what he'll be like at the party? Golf Company (@golf) The owner of the golf clothing company who frequently golfs with Jumin Han. Email responses: * Driver shape * Shoes that dry fast * Leather that doesn't wear out info Company motto: New and innovation are all the words that exist. Impossible doesn't exist. Story Jumin: I'm glad all that golfing paid off. The company may be difficult for new employees, but the leadership is excellent. Floppy Disk Collector (@floppy) A crazy fan who will go across the earth to collect floppy discs. Email responses: *A rainbow coloured floppy disk model *Windows 8.1 3711 disks *Obtain a limited edition cassette and hide it! info I don't want to be persuaded by flash drives, but I can't ignore their benefits. I almost gave up when I saw the floppy disc shaped USB drive. Story 707: I can't believe I finally get to meet sommeone who collects floppy disks. I want to take the ones I cherish and admire them with him. Doctors with Conscience (@hospital) A doctor who prioritizes his patients. Email responses: * Hippocratic oath * Request exam results * Comparing hospitals info He plans to go abroad to countries with ongoing civil wars to save more people. Story Jaehee: Zen always heals fast, but still, he made sure Zen wouldn't get a scar, so I must thank him at the party. A scar on Zen's body... It breaks my heart just imagining it. Commercial Musical Supporters (@musical) A group whose rule is to view 7 musical shows per day. Email responses: * Zen * The productions of "The Red Pepper was so Hot" * Get the help of college students info When they get excited, they unknowingly ♪. Her boyfriend determines her mood based on her singing. Story Zen: Jaehee's the one who recommended her, but they seemed to like my performances. I wanted to hear what they think, so thanks for inviting her. Indies Independent Games Organisation (@indie) A passionate organization that creates indie games. Email responses: *How about Scheam? *Nameless *Why don’t you participate in a game convention? info They call Red Bull holy water. They are seriously considering putting Red Bull in their water cooler. Story Yoosung: Wow! How did you invite them? I thought they'd be too busy to come since it's not that many people working on the game. I knew you were amazing! Cat Shelter (@catprotect)' ' A cat shelter organization created by cat moms. Email responses: *Of course! *Give food and wait. *Social media sites. Generic Fan Club (@genfanclub) *Jumin’s cat *Jalapeno’s Photobook *Zen’s underwear Longcat (@longcat) *Meowmeow, *Miumiumi! *Nyannyan! Keyboard Research Facility (@keyboard) *Ergonomics *Ctrl+C *Movi Fair Film Festival Committee (@movie) *A film about the eNvironment. *Realism *Cannes, Venice, Berlin Tetris Champion (@tetris) *Of course! *Stick *At the party. Assistant Human Rights Committee (@secretary) *He is very practical. *More than enough. *Just your normal attire. Wine Owners (@wineowner) *Red wine. *Ice wine. *Jumin Upcoming Writers Association (@writers) *Art organisations will be joining. *XOXOforeverurlovely#1star✩ *Flies off to space. Men of Monogamy (@monogamy) *Personalised framed cross-stitch *Buy her handcuffs. *Give her a bouquet of Jasmines. Guards In Taekwondo Uniform (@security) *Korea *Because it’s cool *Gold Making Pancakes Cats Can Eat Committee (@pancake) *Silvervine *Salmon fish sauce *Fish-shape Banker (@bank) *100% interest rate *Swiss Bank *$1.2 million all in cash. Doctor Lee (@doclee) *The seal is unlocked!!! *Black *The rise of the fire dragon slumbering within the eyes!!! Christmas Nolan (@nolam) *Baleman *Onthestellar *Leonardo Dicapuccino Tiaranol (@medicine) * Maybe… maybe… Tiaranol? * It’s Tiaranol. * TIARANOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLOL Championship Host (@creamroll) * The rock band of mythical creatures * limited edition title change ticket * Create a banner of the winner. Homeless Rescue Team (@homeless) * Lot's of people with warm hearts. * Rice, soup, green salad, baked salmon, fried eggs * Selling small issue magazines Tom (@tom) Seven's neighborhood friend. Tom's just a normal guy, but his uncle has psychic dreams. Email responses: * Call the zoo! * Peach drinks * It means your grades! Two F's! Kim (@kim) Jumin's chauffeur. Email responses: * Compete with your son * Drifting. * Car from when you were young Category:Characters